His Butler, Saving The Day
by Ciel-Scamander
Summary: After a failed attempt on taking the young earl's life, Ciel now can't go anywhere without someone by his side anymore. Be it Sebastian, May-Rin or even Elizabeth. They refuse to let him leave the house or go anywhere alone. But when the Queen sends him a letter asking for his help in a case, he is forced to go outside. What he doesn't know is, that is exactly the bad man's plan.


Black Butler

Summary: After a failed attempt on taking the young earl's life, Ciel now can't go anywhere without someone by his side anymore. Be it Sebastian, May-Rin or even Elizabeth. They refuse to let him leave the house or go anywhere alone. But when the Queen sends him a letter asking for his help in a case, he is forced to go outside. What he doesn't know is that this is exactly what the man, who tried to kill him, wants…

Sebastian, May-Rin, Finnian, Baldroy, Tanaka and Elizabeth set in a room to discuss something concerning the young Earl Phantomhive.

"We can't let him out of our sight anymore" whispered Sebastian. They didn't want Ciel to know about their little meeting.

"I agree. But how are we going to do this? It's not like we can follow him to every place he goes" asked Elizabeth. She was very worried about the safety of her cousin and fiancé. She wanted to keep him safe no matter what she had to do to archive that goal.

"That's exactly what we are going to do. Or does anyone of you have a better idea of how to keep the young master safe and sound?" Sebastian looked from one person to the other. No one said anything.

"So we all agree to never leave the master's side once in order to always have an eye on him."

"Yes, that we are going to do, yes" said May-Rin determined. The young Earl had saved her before more than once and had given her a home to live in and work to do. Now she is eager to return the favor. Finny and Bald felt the same way.

"Ho, ho, ho!" was the only thing that came from Tanaka.

And with that they set their plan into motion.

At first Ciel felt a little awkward but he got used to it. He knew they just wanted the best for him and he appreciated it, really, he did, but it got annoying after two weeks with someone constantly at your side. But what pissed him of the most was this one time where he had tried to leave the house for some fresh air.

 _Ciel went straight to the door. He just wanted to sneak out and enjoy the fresh air and some freedom. But he didn't come far. Just as he was about to open the door, Sebastian stepped before him, efficiently blocking his way out._

" _Where do you think you're going, my Lord?"_

" _Sebastian! Let me through!" the young Earl demanded._

" _No, it is too dangerous for you to go outside. And I will not put you in harm's way so forget it" said the Butler._

" _You are going to step aside right now, that is an order!" shouted Ciel. He was getting angrier and angrier. He couldn't believe it! Sebastian just denied a direct order! And with such disrespect._

" _You are going to let me through right now, or…"_

" _Or what?" asked Sebastian with a slight smirk on his lips._

" _Or…" I didn't know._

" _I thought so. Now, why don't you go to the dining room? It is near lunch time after all. I will bring you your food ASAP" said Sebastian and accompanied me to said room to make sure I wouldn't try to leave the house, again._

After that Ciel really didn't try to leave the house again. He had learned his lesson. You won't get past Sebastian. He already knew that, but he thought that he could at least give it a try. But he failed miserably.

The plan, the Servants and Elizabeth came up with, went well till that one day.

Ciel was currently sitting in his work room, when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in" he said not bothering to look up to see who it was.

"I have a letter from the Queen for you. Do you wanna read it on your own or do you want me to read it out loud for you?" he asked.

"I wanna read it on my own, please" replied Ciel, holding out his hand for Sebastian to give him the letter.

"As you wish, my Lord."

Ciel opened the letter and began to read it. His eyes widened more with every line he read. After he finished it he said: "The Queen has an assignment for me. She needs help in a case the Scotland Yard couldn't solve yet. According to the letter a young man was found dead in an alley way. There was a knife sticking out of his chest and he was half naked. There were no fingerprints or any evidence leading to the culprit. In other words they have nothing. And now they found another body. This time a woman in her late thirties. She was strangled to death and had on all her clothes. But she was found in an alley way, too. That's all these two murders had in common. That's the reason why the Queen sent me this letter. She hopes that I can solve this mysterious case and find the culprit."

"Do you think this is a good idea, young master? The men, who tried to kill you, are still on the loose" asked Sebastian, mild concern in his voice. In spite of what many people said, demons indeed can have emotions. But the most tried to control and hide them. They think that emotions make you weak. Sebastian also thought that a long time ago. But that changed when he had first met his young master. He immediately felt the strong bond between them. This bond became stronger each day and now it is unbreakable. For the first time Sebastian truly cared for someone. And this someone was Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

"Yes, I know that, but I can't just ignore the order of the Queen. And I am certain you will be there to protect me if you need to. Am I right?" Ciel looked to Sebastian, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, my Lord. You are absolutely right."

When the others (Bald, Finny, Tanaka and Lizzy) heard about the case and the young Master's plans, they all refused to let him go alone with the excuse that they will not be able to forgive themselves if something happened to him without them there to prevent it. Even though Ciel tried to assure them he would be fine with just Sebastian by his side they still wanted to go. But secretly. Only Sebastian would know about it. So the five waited till Ciel and Sebastian were out of sight and then followed them trying not to be noticed by the Earl. And it worked.

When they reached their destiny, the place of the second murder, Ciel was already confronted by Mr. Randall: "What are you little brat doing here?! Are you going to make us look like complete idiots, again?"

"You don't need my help with that" muttered Ciel under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Randall.

"Nothing" replied Ciel. "What have you found yet?"

"Not much. Just that she was strangled to death."

"I didn't expect anything else. That is exactly why I am here now" smirked the young Earl. Then everything happened at once. There was a gunshot and then you could only hear screams. Ciel felt pain explode in his right arm. When he looked down he could see why. There was blood flowing freely down his arm from a bullet wound. What he also just noticed now was that Sebastian had a tight hold on him.

"Young master, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am. And I think that is because of you. So thank you." Sebastian was stunned. That was the first time the young master had thanked him. He liked it. And he was happy about it. But that wasn't important right now, because he could now see the one who had shot his little lord.

"Give me the Earl Phantomhive now and no one will get hurt!" shouted one of them. I can't let that happen, thought Sebastian to himself.

"First you have to get through me!" he shouted stepping bravely in front of Ciel.

"And through us!" shouted the other Servants of the Phantomhive manor and Elizabeth also stepping in front of the Earl, effectively stopping the bastards from getting to Ciel.

What came next surprised Ciel. More and more people followed their lead and stepped in front of him as well. Even Abberline and Randall were two of them.

Ciel was touched. He had no idea how many people actually cared about him. He always thought that he had no one but his five Servants and Lizzy. But apparently he was wrong. He couldn't say how happy that made him.

"Why are you all defending him?! He is nothing but a spoiled brat that ruined the life of many people including ourselves!"

"Because he is still a child! Okay, maybe he had made some mistakes in the past, but that doesn't give you the right to kill this kid at all! We all make mistakes! No one is perfect! We are all just humans after all!" said Abberline. Again, Ciel was touched by these kind and honest words.

"I don't care what you all think. This child has to die!" With that the madman pointed his gun at Ciel.

"Not when I can prevent it!" shouted Sebastian and tackled the guy to the ground. After a short struggle the man gave up and Sebastian grabbed the gun from him.

"He is yours now" said Sebastian to Randall, who quickly led the man away.

Now that all was over, Ciel could feel the pain in his right arm again. "Ah!"

"Young Master!" was all he heard before his world went black.

When Ciel woke up again he was in his room lying in his bed. He noticed that his arm was wrapped in white bandages. The next thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone in his room.

"Ciel! You are awake!" shouted Elizabeth and gave him a hug.

"Can't… breath!" he choked out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ciel. I am just glad that you're ok."

"We all are, yes we are" said May-Rin and the others nodded their heads yes.

"What happened to the man, that tried to kill me?"

"He is in prison now, don't worry" said Sebastian. Ciel yawned. He was so tired.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" suggested Sebastian and Ciel nodded. He snuggled under his blankets and was asleep mere seconds later. Sebastian and the others quietly left his room.


End file.
